bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 1 Episode 6
Sixth episode of Series 1. Synopsis An education inspector pays a visit and brings bad news regarding the school's future. Jack decides the time has come to let Steph go, but his task doesn't quite go to plan when she threatens him to rethink his actions. Meanwhile, Tom and Izzie struggle to fight their feelings for each other and things eventually come to a head when they find themselves alone together. Plot Jack is panicking about the visit from the LEA. However, he has taken some precautions, such as arranging a school trip to ensure that the worst teacher, Steph, and the most disruptive kids are well out of the Inspector’s way and under Andrew’s supervision at a local museum. Jack is surprised when the Inspector, Heather Davenport, turns out to be attractive, and also sympathetic to the pressures the school is under. However, it appears that one of the schools in the area has to close, and the spotlight is firmly on Waterloo Road! Leaving Heather in the capable hands of Tom and Izzie in the drama studio, Kim goes to commiserate with Lorna. Although she’s upset that Tom has apparently been telling all and sundry about their split, Lorna is still in a positive frame of mind. She believes that Tom moving out can only be a good thing – once he’s spent a few weeks fending for himself he’ll realise what he’s missing and come running back to her. Over in the drama studio, Heather is very impressed by what she sees. It’s just a shame that Tom and Izzie’s good work is cancelled out by the efforts of Grantly, whose contempt for his pupils is all too obvious. Donte’s father, Clarence, picks Chlo up from school and takes her to his son’s solicitors so that she can tell them that she was the one driving the car. However, it soon becomes clear that the pact she and Donte have made isn’t fooling anyone and may actually undermine his defence. Donte is devastated when Chlo and Clarence break the bad news. He begs Chlo to come clean and tell the truth about what really happened, but she’s much too scared. Donte’s gutted – how can she be so selfish? At the museum, Andrew Treneman definitely has his work cut out. The kids are running riot, and Steph’s causing him a real headache with her endless suggestive comments. Still, at least one of his pupils is getting something out of the trip. Chronic troublemaker, Janeece, is immediately in awe when she sees the skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus rex and Andrew is hugely gratified when she becomes progressively more fascinated by the exhibits on display. Maybe the trip hasn’t been such a waste of time after all. Back at Waterloo Road, Heather isn’t fooled by Steph’s disappearing act, nor impressed by her dismal results and teaching record. Although Heather can see that Waterloo Road is much improved, she informs Jack that if he wants the school to stay open, he must do something about getting rid of the weak-links in the staff room. As Lorna has gone out, Izzie offers to accompany Tom on his flat-hunt. They’re still both struggling to fight the feelings they have for each other, but when they find themselves alone, they can’t resist any longer and give into their mutual desire. Although she knows that she’s betraying her best friend, Izzie is unable to hide her true feelings any longer and informs Tom that if their relationship is to work, he must come clean with Lorna immediately. However, when Lorna arrives home, Tom promptly chickens out. Jack discusses the Steph situation with Andrew and they all agree that they have more chance of convincing the LEA to keep Waterloo Road open if she is sacked. That evening, Jack calls Steph into his office and breaks the bad news to her; he’s going to recommend to the governors that she be relieved of her teaching duties. Steph is distraught and forced into drastic action in a last ditch attempt to keep her job. If Jack goes through with his threat, she’ll report him for sexual harassment… Main cast Staff *Jason Merrells as Jack Rimmer *Jill Halfpenny as Izzie Redpath *Angela Griffin as Kim Campbell *Denise Welch as Steph Haydock *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson *Camilla Power as Lorna Clarkson *Jamie Glover as Andrew Treneman *Philip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen *Judith Barker as Estelle Cooper Students *Katie Griffiths as Chlo Grainger *Chelsee Healey as Janeece Bryant *Craig Fitzpatrick as Lewis Seddon *Adam Thomas as Donte Charles *Lauren Drummond as Mika Grainger Others *Anna Wilson-Jones as Heather Davenport (First appearance) *Steve Money as Clarence Charles Category:Episode Category:Series 1 Episodes